Coffee Guys
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Mordecai y Rigby deciden dejar el parque para ir a trabajar en una cafeteria, la cafeteria Tweak. Tweek evita a toda costa la palabra "casarse" y Craig quiere acelerar la relacion. Boy love.


Un chico de piel algo morena, ojeras de panda bastante profunda al punto de llegar a ser completamente negro, labios finos y rojizos algo rotos pero humedecidos por la saliva de vez en cuando, era bajito, quizás demasiado, tenía la apariencia de un niño a pesar de sus ya veinticuatro años, cualquiera lo confundía con un adolescente de catorce años.

Vestía una polera color marrón, las mangas largas tenían rayas del mismo color pero más oscuras, unos jean del mismo color que la polera y unos calzados color negro con las agujetas desatadas. Su cabello era color castaño, algo desordenado.

Estaba en medio de un parque, era nuevo en el pueblo que hacían llamar South Park, sentía frio ya que donde vivía había un sol mas soleado, no acostumbrado, por el frió fisiono sus manos entre sí, y el soplo, sonrío un poco al ver su propio aliento en un tímido color blanco. Siguió haciendo eso un buen rato hasta que el aire frió lastimo su garganta. Maldición, parecía que estaba a punto de resfriarse o algo peor.

**Te enfermaras mapache-** Dijo un hombre alto mucho más alto que el. Vestía una remera blanca, encima una campera color azul, el cierre estaba abierto a pesar del frio, unos jean azules, unos zapatos negros. Tenía dos perforaciones en la oreja izquierda, un anillo en cada dedo y lo mas extraño era su cabello; la raíz era negra y las puntas eran azules.

**.-¡TARDASTE DEMASIADO MORDECAI!**- Grito algo enojado mientras le daba golpes en el torso del más alto quien ni se inmuto por los golpes solo se encogió de hombros en su lugar.

**.-Vamos llegaremos tarde-** Dijo el de cabello bicolor, estiro su mano hacia el castaño, quien ladeo la cabeza y lo miro confundido con algo de vergüenza, miraba a todos lados en busca de espectadores - **Vamos viejo, toma mi mano ¿sí?**- Dijo con un tono dulce en su voz, Rigby trago saliva y se sonrojo pero aun así tomo la mano de Mordecai, y caminaron fuera del parque tomados de la manos.

Un rubio con el cabello revoltoso y despeinado y un morocho con un chulo y una expresión nula en el rostro, se miraban fijamente en una cafetería, el rubio tenia una expresión de prisa y miedo, su nombre era Tweek Tweak, el hijo de los Tweak, dueño de la cafetería, tenia veinticinco años, y su novio el morocho de chulo Craig Tucker, de veinticuatro años, ambos se miraban fijamente, como tratando de ganar un duelo de miradas.

.- **GAH DEJAME NGH P-PASAR.**- Grito empujando a Craig pero este no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, seguía tapando el camino del pobre rubio quien tenia que atender a los clientes que ya se estaban quejando.- **Responde la pregunta.**- Dijo mirando fijamente al rubio.-** Responde.**- Dijo esta vez con un tono de demanda en su voz.- ¿Me amas?.- Pregunto y tomo la mano del rubio.

.- **!Disculpen!**.- Interrumpió un chico de voz chillona. Craig se dio media vuelta y lo fulmino con la mirada, el chico de cabello castaño era muy bajito, le recordaba a ¿Clyde? Nah, no se parecía a Clyde, aunque parecía ser tan molesto como el.

.-**¿Que quieren?**- Pregunto Craig con el seño fruncido al ser interrumpido en media charla con su amado rubio amante del café. Tweek dio un suspiro de alivio no solo porque esos dos le habían salvado de una conversación vergonzosa con Craig si no que ellos dos eran las personas que había contratado para ayudar en la cafetería. Sus padres le dieron la cafetería a el, y como anteriormente los encargados eran Tweek y sus padres, el rubio no sabia que hacer trabajando solo, al preguntarle a sus padres estos le respondieron con un pulgar en alto y un** "Estaras bien hijo".**

**.-Venimos por el trabajo viejo, ¿A que mas?**- Dijo el mas bajo de los dos con el seño fruncido a pesar de tono molesto, estaba oculto detrás de las piernas de su acompañante como alguna especie de chihuahua que ladra y luego permanece escondido. Esa fue la primera opinión de Craig hacia el pequeñín.

.-**¿Esta el jefe, o el dueño del lugar?-** Pregunto el más alto con un tono un poco más educado, pero aun así Craig alzo una ceja y con el pulgar apunto a Tweek quien se encogía en su lugar detrás del mostrador. Tweek se limpio las manos en su delantal dejando unas pequeñas manchas poco visibles.

.- **S-soy ngh y-yo**- Afirmo Tweek saliendo del mostrador para hablar cara a cara con los nuevos ayudantes que había contratado. No había hablado con ellos ante cara a cara. Tweek con la idea de Clyde, dejo un anuncio de trabajo en el diario, y luego de unos días habían llamado en el teléfono, lo que el identificaba como el tipo de pelo azul ya que la voz era parecida a la del teléfono, luego de eso recibió en una carta bastante bien redactada todo los papeleos necesarios incluso una carta de recomendación de lo que sería su viejo jefe "Benson" había visto una foto de ellos dos pero era totalmente diferente verlos cara a cara por lo que se sentía bastante nervioso. Ademas en las fotos estaban bien peinados y bien vestido mucho mas diferente a como lucían ahora, no es que Tweek juzgue pero le daba algo de miedo su forma de vestir.

.- **Bien, bien**- Dijo el de cabello bicolor con desgano-** ¿Esto, en que quieres que empecemos?-** Pregunto levantando una ceja y haciendo una mueca con la boca, no sabía que decir el rubio era bastante raro. De por si era muy, pero muy raro que en su solicitud de trabajo tenga que incluir, tipo de sangre, las enfermedades que había poseído desde su ni;es hasta el día de hoy, cuantas veces iba al baño, y así miles de cosas raras que el tuvo que completar incluso tuvo que completar el de Rigby ya que era bastante muy exageradamente perezoso como para querer completar algo tan largo y idiota (en su opinión) como eso.

.**-Esperen un momento-** Interrumpió Tucker aun en la silla recostado por la mesada –** Ustedes dos… ¿son?**- Pregunto levantando una ceja y mirando a la pareja de pies a cabeza.

**UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Hace mucho ya queria escribir sobre Mordecai y Rigby, de Regular Show, yo realmente amadoro esta pareja. **


End file.
